


A Hogwarts Sabbath

by InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Black Character(s), Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Female Jewish Character, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, House Elves, Indian Character, Interracial Relationship, Jewish Holidays, Judaism, M/M, POC!Potter Week, SPEW, Second Generation, Shabbat | Sabbath | Sabt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon
Summary: (For the first day of POC!Potter Week) Hugo and Rose Granger-Weasley, along with Rose's girlfriend, host the first public Hogwarts sabbath after the defeat of Delphi.





	A Hogwarts Sabbath

“Do you think anyone will come?” Tina asked nervously as Rose stuck the flyer up on the board of the Gryffindor Common Room.

“Well, we know my brother is coming, and my cousin and his boyfriend from Slytherin, and Luna Lovegood’s kids… so, at the very least, the first public Hogwarts sabbath will have representatives from all the houses,” Rose said with a smile, bending down to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. As the only two Jewish girls in Gryffindor, Rose Granger-Weasley and Tina Goldstein had become friends fast, and during their third year had become more. Now that all the ridiculousness of the time turner and Delphi was over, they’d decided it was time for a proper celebration, and had opened up the Friday-night sabbaths they had with Rose’s little brother to the whole school. Scorpius had said he’d put up a flyer in Slytherin, and the Scamander-Lovegood twins were putting up flyers in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, so hopefully they’d get more than just the people who had already RSVP'd.

“Now, come on, we have time before dinner tonight to cuddle,” Rose said, tugging on her girlfriend’s hand. Tina blushed but followed her girlfriend over to the chairs by the fire.

***

Hugo, who had inherited his mother’s care for the wellbeing of House Elves, had been busy that evening in the kitchen helping them with the recipes for the sabbath. He was the tallest being carrying the food into Professor Longbottom’s classroom, but not by much. Blushing at his older cousin Albus’s joke about that, he took his seat next to Rose. 

“Welcome to the first public Hogwarts sabbath!” Rose said, grinning, once everyone was settled in. “Tina and Hugo and I have done this on Fridays for a while, but we figured it would be fun to open it up to anyone who wanted to see what other traditions for people were like.” Across the table, Scorpius nodded with a smile, figuring it wasn’t appropriate to badmouth how his father and grandfather would not have thought very well of him attending this. But ah well. He was already dating a half-blood, mixed-race Potter kid in the form of Albus; if they found out, they would deal with it.

Rose stood up to light the candles, and then sang the blessing, with her brother, girlfriend and the Scamander-Lovegood twins singing along with her. Albus attempted to follow along, but it was more like mouthing the words. Scorpius noticed with a smile that she seemed at home leading the sabbath, with the flames dancing in front of her dark face.

_ “Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha’olam, asher kidishanu b’mitz’votav v’tzivanu l’had’lik neir shel Shabbat.” _

Rose and the other Jewish kids then did the blessings for the wine and the challah, while the goyische kids looked on eagerly. 

“I hope you all appreciate how hard Rose worked to make this a perfectly kosher sabbath,” Tina said, laughing at her girlfriend’s eagerness but admiring it. “Most of Magical Britain is considered, well, pagan or Christian in terms of kosher wine-making, so we had to get Hermione to locate the only magical Jewish winery in Britain.”

“Wait, why did it have to be specifically a magical Jewish winery?” Scorpius asked, confused.

“Well, it didn’t technically have to be magical,” Rose said, helping herself to some of the brisket, “but it did have to be Jewish to be kosher. Ancient rules in the Torah state that wine made by non-Jewish makers isn’t kosher, because it could have been intended for rituals that would involve worship of another deity. And not worshipping another deity is, well, one of the biggest commandments of Judaism.”

Orion Jugson, another Slytherin who had come to the sabbath with Scorpius and Albus, nodded along with Rose’s explanation. 

“Rose, do I get to not do homework tonight?” Hugo asked.

Rose rolled her eyes a little. “I mean, that depends. Are you going to fool around with all means of magical charms, or are you going to do something like just read a book from the library?”

“... Fool around with charms,” Hugo admitted, blushing.

“Yeah, then you can save the charms for after your homework. Or you can procrastinate, but don’t call it religious devotion,” Rose winked at her little brother.

“I think I’ll procrastinate. I already did plenty of work with the House-Elves cooking tonight. Shows you how much work they do without being thanked, and for free!” Hugo said, folding his arms over his chest in a “we’re done with this argument” posture.

Everyone laughed, even the non-Jewish students who didn’t really understand Hugo’s particular objection to house-elf labor. Thankfully, he was not in the mood for arguing further.

***

“So, a successful first public sabbath?” Tina asked after the non-Jewish students had cleared out, turning to the Scamander-Lovegood twins.

“I think so,” Lorcan said with a smile. “Um, what do we do about the plates and such?”

“Well… presuming my little brother won’t object, we let the House-Elves clean them up. Since they’re magical beings who can decide what they want to do, and we’re not ordering them around,” Rose shrugged.

“I would argue about the not ordering them around part…” Hugo muttered, but figured they could help the students clean up anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, the Scamander sons are the Scamander-Lovegood sons because I figured that would be fun. There is also a mention of Albus being mixed-race — my headcanon is that the Potters were an Indian family, so Albus is a quarter Indian.


End file.
